


Frozen Story

by The_Weird_Girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Accidents, Alpha America (Hetalia), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Frozen (2013) Fusion, Cardverse, Crossover, F/M, Female Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Omega England (Hetalia), Out of Character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Weird_Girl/pseuds/The_Weird_Girl
Summary: Kenangan malam yang hilang. Sebuah kisah yang diawali permainan memori dan diakhiri oleh ciuman. Sihir tak terkendali karena kecelakaan. Kisah cinta yang penuh ujian. USUK Frozen Au. A colaboration from 2 writers. Omegaverse and Cardverse





	1. Prolog

Summary:

Kenangan malam yang hilang. Sebuah kisah yang diawali permainan memori dan diakhiri oleh ciuman. Sihir tak terkendali karena kecelakaan. Kisah cinta yang penuh ujian. USUK Frozen Au. A colaboration from 2 writers. Omegaverse and Cardverse

Pairing:

USUK and hint dari beberapa fandom lain

Warning:

Omegaverse, possible OOC, kemungkinan typo

Disclaimer:

Hetalia bukan punya saya dan milik Himaruya Hidekazu, begitu juga dengan plot dan calon cover, yang merupakan milik teman saya, HarunaIchijou

Bahasa Indonesia

.

.

.

.

.

.

Prolog

Cercah cahaya rembulan menerangi gelapnya malam. Mengintip malu dari celah-celah dedaunan rimbun, memberi penerangan bagi mereka yang terbangun. Indah nan misterius. Sunyi dan tenang.

Namun kesunyian itu terbelah, oleh suara derap kaki. Jauh, lalu semakin dekat, hingga rembulan bisa melihat sebuah kereta meluncur mulus dari dalam hutan tergelap. Berjalan dengan cepat dan hati-hati, lurus dan pasti mengetahui tempat tujuan.

"Leon, sayang, apakah kita sudah sampai?" Tanya suara lembut dari dalam kereta yang bergerak.

"Masih belum Georgi-ku sayang. Sudah berapa kali kau bertanya. Aku ingat kau baru saja menanyakan hal yang sama, kurang dari 5 menit yang lalu." jawab sebuah suara dari arah depan kereta. Terdengar tawa dan lelah dibalik suara tenangnya.

"Oh biarkanlah aku bersenang-senang. Jangan salahkan diriku ini. Aku bosan, melihat pemandangan yang sama dari tadi." rajuk sang suara dalam kereta.

"Haah... aku tahu sayang. Bersabarlah. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai. Bermainlah dengan Al. Aku pastikan kau tak akan bosan."

"Kau kira apa yang aku lakukan selama ini? Beserenade kepada hutan? Tentu tidak! Aku sudah memainkan seribu permainan-"

"Seribu? Kau yakin? ~"

"Hush. Diamlah. Intinya aku sudah bermain dengan Al dan aku masih bosan. Lagipula Al sudah tidur. Aku sudah tidak punya ide apalagi untuk menghiburku! Dan aku tidak mengantuk, jika kau ingin menyarankan." tambahnya diakhir rajukannya setelah mendengar pasangannya menarik napas di depan. Seolah dapat membaca pikiran.

Sang pasangan hanya mendengus tertawa dan melihat ke arah sang istri, yang terduduk di kereta belakang, sambil memeluk sebuah keranjang anyam besar. "Apakah kini kau seorang telepath sekarang? Lakukanlah hal lain. Bagaimana dengan melanjutkan rajutanmu itu? Seingatku kau masih belum menyelesaikannya."

Sang istri ikut tersenyum. Mata birunya beralih ke dalam keranjang, dan senyumnya semakin mengembang, namun tak kehilangan kelembutannya, justru semakin kuat setelah melihat apa yang ada di dalam.

Seorang bayi laki-laki tertidur di dalamnya. Diselimuti dan dilindungi oleh lautan selimut biru dengan bordir spades hitam kecil menghiasi pinggirannya. Hanya wajah putih bulat mungilnya, yang dihiasi oleh rambut pirang jerami di atas kepalanya, dengan sejuntai rambut yang seolah menang melawan gravitasi menari halus di dekat poninya.

"Aku juga sudah selesai kok. Hanya perlu menyelipkan suratku dan voila! Aku selesai." tawanya halus sambi menyelipkan suratnya.

"Surat? Buat apa? Jangan bilang kalau kau mau meninggalkannya begitu saja di depan gerbang istana. Aku tak tahu kau seburuk itu Georgia." senggah sang suami, Leon.

"Tenang, aku tak akan melakukannya. Terpikir pun tidak. Aku hanya... merasakan perasaan yang kurang enak. Ya untuk berjaga jaga juga sih. Aku takut kehilangan surat berharga ini. Jadi kupikir, kalau aku sembunyikan di keranjang Alfred maka surat ini akan lebih aman." senyumnya canggung.

"Perasaan buruk apa?" Tanya suaminya khawatir. "Apakah ada hubungannya dengan apa yang dikatakan peramal tua itu? Sudah kubilang tak usah hiraukan. Omongannya tak pernah benar. Ingat apa yang pernah dia katakan tentang keluarga Valley? Tak ada yang sakit aneh seperti yang dia katakan pada pertemuan desa. Lalu si gadis Kudo, dia tak menikahi seorang gadis Alpha, tapi dengan si penyihir terkenal itu. Aku terakhir kali dengar mereka akan menyambut anak pertama mereka bulan depan. Dan aku yakinkan kau aku tahu banyak hal yang akan membuktikan kepalsuan ramalannya. Hanya sang Ratu dan para penyihir kota, termasuk suami Kudo, Kuroba, yang merupakan penyihir hebat, dan dia bukan salah satunya. Jadi tenanglah." Ceramahnya, berusaha menenangkan sang Istri. Jujur, dia tak pernah percaya dengan Madame Devi, sering kali dia menipu penduduk desa dan menyebar ramalan palsu. Dia tahu karena saudaranya sendiri lah yang membuktikan, dengan ramalannya sendiri yang selalu terbukti benar. Namun entah mengapa dia ikut merasa tak enak. Seolah kejadian buruk akan menimpa keluarganya.

"Jangan salahkan aku Lee. Aku tahu maksudmu. Aku sendiri tak pernah percaya omong kosongnya. Tapi dari ekspresinya kemarin, entah kenapa aku merasa kalau dia mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Aku juga sempat ditemui Kai yang mengatakan bahwa dia ingin mengantar kita. Tapi aku menolak. Dia punya istri dan calon anaknya di rumah. Apalagi waktu kelahirannya semakin dekat. Bukan hanya mereka, tapi juga sebagian besar penduduk desa menyatakan kekhawatiran mereka. Sayang sekali, kakakmu sedang keluar kota dan tak ada kontak untuk kita hubungi. Hanya kata 'benar' darinya sudah cukup untuk membenarkan fakta."

"..." Leon hanya diam dan terus melajukan kereta kudanya. Memikirkan kata sang istri. Mencoba mengira dimana keberadaan sang kakak sekarang. Hanya untuk menanyakan kebenaran kata-kata Madame Devi.

Perjalanan mereka dilanjutkan dalam sunyi. Tak ada percakapan yang tercipta selama beberapa saat. Cahaya lembut rembulan kian semakin jelas terlihat, menembus ruang yang semakin luas dan membebaskan sinar lembutnya menari. Memperlihatkan sebuah jurang lebar nan dalam dengan sebuah jembatan kayu panjang dan rapuh menyatukan kedua ujungnya.

Leon melambatkan laju keretanya dan melihat jembatan kayu itu. Menimang nimang persentase keselamatan mereka dalam melewati jembatan tua itu. Ditolehkan kepalanya dan melihat sang istri, Georgia, lalu memanggilnya pelan.

"Sayang, apa kau yakin ini satu-satunya jalan? Apakah Kai sempat memberitahu jalur lain yang lebih aman saat dia menghampirimu tadi pagi?" Tanyanya kepada Georgia, rasa takut terdengar jelas di dalam suaranya.

"Egh... aku yakin dia bilang bahwa ada jalan lain yang bisa kita lalui, tapi jalur itu sedang dalam masa perbaikan setelah longsor 2 bulan lalu. Mereka harusnya selesai sebulan lalu, tapi karena tanahnya masih renggang dan musim hujan yang parah tahun ini membuat longsor kembali terjadi. Kai bilang Raja Aiden sudah memerintahkan bantuan tambahan untuk evakuasi, namun karena jalur yang susah, mereka harus memutar sangat jauh. Dan dia bilang ini satu-satunya jalur tercepat yang ada. Karena itu dia menawarkan diri. Dengan sihir teleportasinya dia bisa membawa kita ke seberang. Sekarang aku menyesal tak menerima tawarannya." jawabnya sedih dan khawatir melihat kondisi jembatan tersebut. Kata-kata Madame Devi kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

Leon menarik napas dalam dan mengintip melalui sudut matanya ke arah jembatan tersebut. Jembatan itu sangat tua, rapuh dengan beberapa papannya hilang, dan satu - dua talinya terlihat putus. Tua, namun masih mampu menopang kereta kecilnya selama mereka berhati-hati.

"Georgi sayang, bisakah kau pindah kesampingku? Aku akan merasa lebih tenang jika kau berada di dekatku." Bisiknya pelan namun jelas kepada istrinya sambil meneguk ludah kaku.

Georgia menatap Leon dan kemudian ke arah jembatan tua. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada keranjang Alfred dan mengangguk perlahan lalu meraih tangan Leon dan berpindah ke depan kereta. Menyamankan posisinya dan memperbaiki selimut Al yang kusut. Berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan decitan jembatan yang tertiup angin malam.

"Bersama" genggam Leon.

"Selalu" erat Georgia.

Leon kembali menggerakkan keretanya. Si kuda mulai bergerak perlahan, membawa kereta mereka semakin mendekati jembatan itu. Suara papan tua yang siap patah terdengar di telinga mereka. Rasa takut mereka semakin memanjat naik. Mencekik mereka sangat kuat, terasa seperti susah bernafas. Perlahan namun pasti kereta mereka mendekati ujung jembatan. Semakin dekat, ketegangan mereka mulai berkurang.

'Sedikit lagi'

Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah, namun tepat setelah kedua kaki pertama kuda mereka melewati mulut jembatan itu, suara tali putus mencapai telinga mereka, diikuti dengan suara papan kayu patah yang memekakkan telinga. Seperti bom raksasa yang meledak di dekat mereka. Leon berusaha memaksa kudanya untuk mempercepat langkahnya namun terlambat. Gravitasi mulai menarik belakang kereta mereka, menarik sisanya, mengikuti panggilannya ke jurang dalam.

Namun sebelum gravitasi menang, dan menarik mereka ke kematian, Georgia dengan sepenuh tenaga, melempar keranjang Alfred ke semak berry yang menghiasi bibir jurang. Selamat dan aman. Georgia tersenyum lembut, dengan air mata yang membanjiri kedua pipi pucatnya. Senang, bisa menyelamatkan buah hatinya. Berdoa untuk kebahagiaan sang putra, dan memohon maaf kepada warga desa, karena terlalu keras kepala dan juga kepada Alfred karena tak bisa mengantarnya ke penobatannya.

'Maafkan Ibu dan Ayah sayang. Tolong jadilah Raja yang baik ya. Alfred F. Jones'

Pikirnya terakhir sebelum dirinya, suami, dan kereta mereka dimakan kegelapan dan meninggalkan Alfred sendirian. Tertidur di balik selimutnya, menunggu kedatangan seorang Ratu yang akan mengantarnya ke tangan malaikatnya dan ke petualangan penuh sihir dan kesalah pahaman.

~§~

Author's note: Hanya ingin memberitahu, bahwa plot dan calon cover nanti adalah bukan punya saya, tapi milik HarunaIchijou. Saya hanya menuliskan cerita ini dan kemudian mempostnya.

Saya sudah agak lama tidak membaca fanfic Hetalia, tapi bukan berarti saya lupa ya. Terakhir saya menulis cerita dan mempostnya di sini sekitar 2 tahun lalu. Jadi wajar kalau mungkin ada perbedaan gaya penulisan.

Mungkin banyak yang sadar kalau tulisannya terlihat tidak ada paragrafnya atau semacamnya mohon maklumi. Karena ketika saya mengetiknya ada kok, cuma waktu saya lihat preview-nya tidak ada. Jadi maaf ya.

Lalu untuk typo, kalau ada mohon beritahu. Begitu juga kesalahan lainnya. Kalau nggak senang jangan baca. Ini saya tujukan kepada kalian yang nggak senang pairnya. Kalau emang nggak senang ya nggak usah baca. Tapi kalau kalian tertarik dan ingin melanjutkan, silahkan. Cuma jangan ngeflame saya jika hanya untuk masalah sepele. Mau review buruk silahkan saja. Asalkan ada alasan pasti. 

Sekian dan terima kasih karena sudah membaca. Chapter selanjutnya akan terbit dalam minggu ini atau depan. Tergantung dari kebebasan waktu dan ide yang aku punya.

Sampai jumpa di chapter 1: Calon Raja?


	2. Calon Raja?

Summary:

Kenangan malam yang hilang. Sebuah kisah yang diawali permainan memori dan diakhiri oleh ciuman. Sihir tak terkendali karena kecelakaan. Kisah cinta yang penuh ujian. USUK Frozen Au. A colaboration from 2 writers. Omegaverse and Cardverse

Pairing:

USUK and hint dari beberapa fandom lain

Warning:

Omegaverse, possible OOC, kemungkinan typo

Disclaimer:

Hetalia bukan punya saya dan milik Himaruya Hidekazu, begitu juga dengan plot dan calon cover, yang merupakan milik teman saya, HarunaIchijou

Bahasa Indonesia

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Calon Raja? 

Tenang. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Ratu Julia. Biasanya pasti akan ada saja suara yang menemani kastil besar Kerajaan Spades. Bahkan pada malam yang paling larut sekalipun. Entah itu suara langkah kaki para prajurit yang berpratoli, dentangan jam besar di taman kastil, maupun ocehan para jangkrik dan burung malam di luar. Namun malam ini tidak seperti malam lainnya.

Entah karena apa, tapi dia yakin ini adalah suatu pertanda. Dia sangat yakin. Karena bukanlah hal yang wajar bila kastil menjadi sunyi senyap, ataupun fakta bahwa dia masih berkeliaran di lorong kastil dengan gaun tidur birunya, mengingat seberapa cintanya dia terhadap tidur.

Ratu Julia berjalan dengan pelan menyusuri lorong kastil. Sesekali dia berhenti dan menatap ke hal-hal yang menarik perhatiannya. Baik itu jendela mozaik, vas penuh mawar yang harus diganti, lipatan pada permadani, hingga debu-debu kecil di figura lukisan tua. Apa saja, untuk mencari tahu alasan kegelisahannya.

Sang Ratu terus berjalan. Kian gelisah seiring detik berganti. Seolah ada yang menarik hatinya, namun ia tak tahu apa. Mata abunya berpendar, merasa ada yang memperhatikan. Hingga dia melihat kumpulan cahaya kecil mendekat dari arah taman menuju jendela di dekatnya.

Dirinya mendekati jendela itu dan membukanya dengan hati-hati, takut membangunkan siapapun. Membiarkan cahaya-cahaya kecil itu menyelinap masuk dan mengerubunginya, dengan suara dentingan lonceng kecil saling bersahutan.

"Haha, oh my little fairies, ada apa dengan kalian? Apakah kalian yang telah membuatku terjaga malam ini? Kalian tahu kalau aku tidak suka bangun terlalu larut. Besok adalah hari yang penting. Calon Raja kita telah ditemukan dan akan tiba esok pagi." Tegur sang Ratu kepada cahaya-cahaya kecil yang terus menari dengan cepat disekitarnya. Jemari lentiknya diayunkan di depan salah satu cahaya kecil yang memiliki aura merah jambu. Seolah menasihati anak nakal.

"Oh Ratuku yang mulia, maafkan kami semua ini. Sungguh tak maksud hati kami mencegahmu tertidur. Tapi kami sungguh butuh Bantuanmu, oh Ratuku. Suatu kejadian tak diinginkan baru saja terjadi di rumah kami. 3 jiwa tak berdosa telah direnggut alam, dan satu yang tertinggal akan hilang juga bila tak cepat diselamatkan. Oh Ratuku yang budiman, tolonglah kami menyelamatkan yang tertinggal. "

Ratu Julia yang mendengar tutur mereka tertersentak. 3 jiwa yang direnggut alam dan satu yang tertinggal, 3 rakyatnya telah meninggal akibat suatu kecelakaan di hutan para peri dan hanya satu yang selamat. Ini baru pertama sejak 10 tahun belakangan terjadi kejadian semacam ini. Suaminya, Raja Aiden, telah membuat jalan baru yang lebih layak dan aman untuk melewati hutan dan menyeberangi jurang dalam di tengah hutan. Namun karena longsor, jalan tersebut terpaksa ditutup, yang membuat mereka yang ingin menyeberang harus memutar sangat jauh. Satu-satunya jalan tercepat yang bisa dilalui melewati hutan hanyalah-

"Oh jangan bilang bahwa mereka melewati Sungai Hitam dengan jembatan tua rapuh itu? Jembatan itu sangat berbahaya! Apakah mereka tak tahu itu?" Marah, panik, serta sedih, hanya itu yang bisa dirasakan sang Ratu saat ini. 3 nyawa, entah semua manusia atau tidak, telah hilang ditelan kegelapan jurang tanpa dasar itu. Dan sekarang apa yang ha-

"Tunggu dulu, kalian bilang ada yang selamat kan? Dimana? Beri tahu aku dimana dia sekarang? Kita harus menyelamatkannya sebelum semua terlambat!" Tanya sang Ratu sambil berlari menuju pintu gerbang belakang istana. Tak berhenti sedikit pun, dan terus berlari melewati gerbang dan menerobos gelapnya malam.

Cahaya bulan yang temaram, menerobos rimbunan dedaunan, menjadi senter alam yang menerangi jalannya. Para peri kecil yang menemani dan menuntunnya sesekali memberi arah kepadanya. Bila terlalu jauh, dia akan berteleportasi agar lebih dekat. Sesekali menyihir akar dan sulur yang menghalangi jalannya. Dia bisa saja berteleportasi langsung ke pinggir jurang, namun hal itu hanya akan menguras tenaganya. Berteleportasi dalam jarak yang relatif sedang mungkin masih bisa, tapi hanya bisa beberapa kali sebelum dia kehabisan tenaga dan sihirnya.

Dia terus berlari menembus hutan hingga akhirnya dia tiba di bibir jurang. Tepat di depan sisa-sisa jembatan tua. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal, tapi dia tak boleh beristirahat dulu, ada seseorang yang memerlukan bantuannya.

Manik abunya berkeling, melihat setiap seluk yang bisa diraih matanya dalam cahaya yang senyap ini. Tapi sebelum dia bahkan sempat mennggerakan matanya ke arah yang berbeda, para peri kembali mendekatinya dan berbisik cepat di telinganya.

"Kemari Ratuku, dia ada di sini. Tersembunyi di balik daun tengah malam." Bisik mereka sambil merujuk pada kumpulan semak berry biru yang gelap seperti langit malam.

Ratu Julia mendekati semak itu, pelan-pelan, takut mengagetkan mereka yang bersembunyi, dan menyibak ranting-ranting rapuh semak itu. Matanya terperajat, melihat sebuah keranjang yang dipenuhi kain biru dan beberepa helai daun berry. Dia sedikit mendekat, dan dilihatnya bahwa keranjang itu ternyata berisi seorang bayi.

Tangannya terjulur untuk meraih keranjang itu. Ketika sudah dipelukkannya, disibaknya kain yang menutupi wajah sang bayi, mungkin sekitar 1 tahunan. Dilihatnya wajah putih bersih yang kini merah dan dihiasi luka-luka kecil dan air mata, rambut pirang jerami yang kini sedikit berantakkan dan dihiasi beberapa helai daun, matanya tertutup, namun tampak sedikit merah karena menangis. Tampaknya dia tertidur akibat kelelahan menangis cukup lama.

Sang Ratu yang iba lalu menunduk dan melambaikan tangan kanannya yang bebas di atas keranjang yang berisi bayi tersebut. Perlahan kain yang menutupinya terlipat rapi, memeluk tubuh mungilnya dengan nyaman. Wajahnya yang penuh luka dan bekas air mata perlahan sembuh dan bersih kembali. Rambut pirangnya kembali rapi, terkecuali beberapa helai yang ada di depan. Seolah melawan sihir yang berusaha merapikannya. Tubuh mungilnya yang sempat tegang, kini menjadi tenang, terhanyut oleh sapuan lembut sihir sang Ratu.

Ratu Julia tersenyum kecil. Melihat sang malaikat mungil yang berada di gendongannya tersebut. Setitik air mata mengalir di pipinya. Ketika mengingat bahwa bayi mungil ini baru saja kehilangan keluarganya. Bahwa dia baru saja selamat dari terkaman maut, dan hanya memberikan bekas goresan ringan.

Dirinya terlalu hanyut dalam kesedihan, hingga tak sadar bahwa teman perinya telah mengotak-atik kain yang menyelimuti si bayi mungil, dan menemukan sepucuk surat di dalamnya. Mereka berdenting halus, lalu salah satunya mendekati sang Ratu dan menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Oh Ratuku yang agung, lihatlah apa yang kami temukan. Pesan tertutup yang mungkin diberikan pengantarnya. Kami yakin ada pesan penting yang perlu diketahui dalam kertas itu."

Ratu Julia terkesiap dan mengambil surat yang ditunjuk oleh para peri. Dilihatnya surat itu tertuju padanya dan sang Raja. Rasa penasaran mengendalikannya. Diayunkanlah lagi tangannya dan membuat keranjang bayi itu melayang tenang di dekatnya. Pikirannya terfokus pada surat tersebut, tidak menghiraukan para peri yang mengerubungi keranjang tersebut, berlomba melihat si bayi imut.

Dibukanya perlahan pesan tersebut. Matanya menari dari kiri ke kanan, membaca setiap kata yang ada di dalam pesan tersebut. Matanya sedikit demi sedikit melebar. Tidak percaya akan yang dia baca. Dengan cepat kepalanya menoleh dan menatap keranjang bayi itu. Tangannya terjulur dan menampik selimut baby blue yang menutupi lehernya, mengagetkan para peri yang bermain di sekitar si bayi.

Disana dia bisa melihat, sebuah tanda menghiasi leher mungil bayi tersebut. Sebuah tanda berbentuk spade bewarna biru, dengan sulur-sulur hitam terukir indah di pinggid dalam spade itu, dengan siluet pedang terlihat menyilang dari kanan atas ke kiri bawah dan huruf 'K' samar-samar mengintip di bagian tengah tanda itu. Tanda sang Raja. The King of Spades. 

Sang Ratu terperangah. Tak percaya, bahwa sang calon Raja telah mengalami cobaan yang sangat berat di usianya yang sangat muda. Dia tak tahu harus berpikir apa. Mungkinkah ini sebuah pertanda? Bahwa sang calon Raja akan mengalami kesialan berkepanjangan? Ataukah sebuah petunjuk yang menyatakan bahwa ia akan menjadi Raja yang menuntun mereka ketika dalam bahaya dan membawa dengan selamat. Sial namun dicintai Lady Luck seperti kata para Clubs.

'Tidak, tidak. Kau harus tenang Julia. Ada seorang bayi yang membutuhkan bantuanmu sekarang. Kamu tidak boleh panik sekarang. Tenang...' pikirannya kacau. Calon Rajanya, penerus kerajaan Spades, baru saja mengalami kecelakaan malam sebelum ketibaannya di kastil. Suatu kejadian yang terjadi sebelum sebuah pertemuan pertama akan menjadi pertanda nasib orang itu, begitulah kepercayaan yang tersebar di Negeri Cards, dan Ratu Julia takut jika hal itu benar adanya.

"Ratuku, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Ah. Ratu Julia tersadar kembali dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada para peri yang terbang mengelilinginya. Dia tidak bisa begitu melihat wajah mereka, tapi dia bisa tahu kalau mereka memancarkan kekhawatiran padanya. "Ehe, aku baik-baik saja peri-peri kecilku. Mari kita kembali ke kastil. Malam sudah semakin larut, dan udara dingin kian menusuk. Aku yakin aku baru saja mendengar lolongan serigala dari arah timur, lebih baik kita cepat bergerak, sebelum mereka mendekat dan makhluk malam lain terbangun dan menghadang kita." Tuturnya sebari merangkul kembali keranjang bayi itu dan berjalan cepat menyusur hutan kembali ke kastil.

Perjalanan kembali terasa lebih singkat dibanding ketika meninggalkan. Seolah waktu bergerak sangat cepat ketika mereka mendekati kastil megah Spades.

Menara-menara tinggi beratap kerucut biru runcing menjulang tinggi, menembus bayangan di celah dedaunan rimbat. Terlihat siluet hitam bendera yang berkibar riang di pucuk atap menara. Semakin dekat mereka berjalan, gambaran kemegahan kastil Spades terlihat jelas. Menjulang gagah berlatarkan lautan bintang indigo malam. Titik cahaya dari dalam kastil yang terlihat menghiasi tembok kastil, terlihat seperti bintang yang memilih untuk menempel di dinding kastil jika dilihat dari jauh.

Ratu Julia membuka perlahan gerbang kastil. Berjinjit pelan ketika melihat beberapa penjaga melewati semak mawar di dekatnya. Dia hanya tinggal sedikit lagi mencapai pintu kaca menuju bagian dalam kastil, sebelum suara berat menghentikannya.

"Dari mana saja kau ini Julia? Berkeliaran tengah malam di hutan? Seingatku kau sangat mencintai tidurmu dan akan berubah menjadi naga ganas bila diganggu, tidak peduli siapa dan alasan mereka."

Ratu Julia membalikan badannya dengan cepat, terkejut, dan melihat seorang pria jangkung dengan rambut cokelat berantakan berdiri di belakangnya. Tangan panjangnya terlipat di depan dada. Tubuh kekarnya diselimuti jubah tidur putih satin yang menjuntai hingga di atas lutut. Mata hijaunya berkelit jahil dengan rasa khawatir bersembunyi di baliknya, menatap Ratu Julia yang menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

Raja Aiden mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat reaksi sang permaisuri yang aneh. Tidak biasa istrinya ini bangun larut dan mudah terkejut. Biasanya meski dalam keadaan terlelah sekalipun dia masih bisa menjaga reaksinya.

"Ah, rupanya kau Rajaku, aku kira siapa. Ya... aku baru tiba dari berjalan di hutan, tapi bukan untuk menikmati malam, melainkan untuk menyelamatkan seorang anak. Para peri menghalangiku untuk tertidur dan memberitahuku tentang kecelakaan di hutan mereka. Aku baru saja kembali dari sana. Dan sebagai informasi untukmu, aku menemukan surat ini dengannya. Bacalah, ada sesuatu yang sangat penting tersimpan di dalamnya."

Tangan kanannya terulur kepada sang Raja dan memberikan surat yang dimaksud. Raja Aiden mengambilnya, dahi berkerut membaca alamat tujuan surat itu. Dia lalu membaca isinya. Semakin dalam dia membaca, ekspresinya semakin kaku. Matanya terangkat dan menatap bayi yang ada digendongan sang istri. Dirinya tak percaya bahwa bayi kecil inilah yang akan menjadi penerus kerajaan ini, menjadi calon menantunya, calon suami Arthur kecilnya.

Dia menatap istrinya tepat di mata. Mencoba membaca apa yang dia pikirkan. Saat dia dapat, senyum mengembang di wajah tampannya. "Dia masih muda, kau yakin kau sudah siap?"

"Mengapa harus bertanya, kau tahu aku sangat suka anak kecil."

"Arthur kita masih balita, masih mudah untuk kau manjakan. Dia bahkan baru bisa menghitung. Dan kau sudah mengharapkan cucu darinya?" Tawanya jahil dan tak percaya.

"Mengapa tidak? Artinya mereka akan bisa lebih akur dan menjadi pasangan yang sangat serasi. Raja Alfred dan Ratu Arthur, aku tak tahu siapa si calon Jack nanti, tapi nama itu terdengar enak di telingaku." Senyumnya jahil dengan tawa yang nyaris keluar.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau pikirkan. Kalau begitu-"

"Selamat datang, Pangeran Alfred F. Jones"

~§~

Author's Note:

Baiklah... ini dia chapter 1, bagus nggak? Kalau kalian senang tolong review ya? Bagus? Jelek? Bilang aja, aku terima kok. Untuk chapter selanjutnya aku sudah siapin, hanya lagi mikirin kata-kata yang pas.

Hmmm, aku nggak tahu mau bilang apa lagi. Aku lulus SNMPTN? Nah. Kalian pasti nggak mau tahu itu. Jadi sekian dulu Author's Note-nya. Maaf gaje :P

Chapter 2: Tawa Tangis Salju


	3. Tawa Tangis Salju

Summary:

Kenangan malam yang hilang. Sebuah kisah yang diawali permainan memori dan diakhiri oleh ciuman. Sihir tak terkendali karena kecelakaan. Kisah cinta yang penuh ujian. USUK Frozen Au. A colaboration from 2 writers. Omegaverse and Cardverse

Pairing:

USUK and hint dari beberapa fandom lain

Warning:

Omegaverse, possible OOC, kemungkinan typo

Disclaimer:

Hetalia bukan punya saya dan milik Himaruya Hidekazu, begitu juga dengan plot dan calon cover, yang merupakan milik teman saya, HarunaIchijou, serta beberapa karakter dari fandom lain yang saya pinjam disini. 

Bahasa Indonesia

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2: Tawa Tangis Salju

"Ibu, siapa dia? Dalimana Ibu dapat dia? Apakah dali pala peli? Kenapa meleka kasih Ibu hadiah dan Althu tidak? Uhhhh..."

Suara kecil terdengar dari pintu kantor Raja. Seorang balita laki-laki tampak mengintip dari balik pintu, hanya sebagian badannya yang terlihat. Mata hijau cerahnya digenangi air mata yang siap keluar, jemari mungilnya mengeratkan genggamannya pada boneka kelinci hijau digendongannya. Kekecewaan tampak jelas terpatri di wajah mungilnya. Kecewa pada para sahabat perinya yang tidak memberinya hadiah sedankan Ibundanya dapat. Setidaknya itulah yang dia pikirkan.

Ratu Julia tersenyum lembut pada buah hatinya. Tangan kanannya terulur, memanggil sang anak dalam diam.

Balita itu masih bersembunyi, matanya memendar mengelilingi ruangan, mencari pertanda bahaya, atau mungkin mencari teman-teman bercahayanya. Ketika dia memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa, balita itu berlari menghampiri Ibunya yang menyambut dirinya dengan hangat. Dia suka pelukan Ibunya, 'hangat' pikirnya.

"Arthurku sayang, aku tak tahu kau sudah bangun. Tak biasanya kau sudah bangun jam segini. Apakah kau bermimpi buruk tadi malam? Maafkan Ibu ya, yang tidak menemanimu semalam dan menyanyikanmu. Ibu ada urusan yang sangat penting." Tutur sang Ibunda.

"Althu tidak mimpi buluk. Althu tidul nyenyak sekali. Althu mimpi Flying Mint Bunny hidup dan main sama Althu, tapi-tapi- Ah! Ibu, jangan boongin Althu, ngomong yang jujul, boong nggak baik." Tangan mungilnya bergoyang menceramah kepada sang Ibu yang terkikik geli melihat tingkahnya, "Ayo kacih tau Althu itu siapa? Apa Ibu dapet dia dali pala peli? Benal kan, meleka nggak kacih Althu hadiah! Uwahhh..." tangis si balita, Arthur.

Ratu Julia jadi semakin geli melihat putranya yang menangis. Putranya memang imut, sangat senang mendapat perhatian tapi akan sangat malu bila menerima terlalu banyak dan akan menyatakan sebaliknya bila ada yang bertanya apa dia menyukainya. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa putra kecilnya adalah, seperti kata Hearts, seorang tsundere. "Oh putraku sayang, dia memang hadiah, tapi bukan untukku."

"Lalu untuk siapa?" Tanya Arthur di sela tangisnya.

Ratu Julia tersenyum lembut "Dia adalah hadiah untukmu dari takdir, seperti halnya kau adalah hadiah untuknya. Pasangan yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan dan diberkahi Mother Earth. Calon Rajamu, pasangan hidupmu, Alpha-mu. Kau ingat kan cerita yang pernah aku berikan?"

"Ah~~ jadi dia punya Althu? Dia yang mau nikah ama Althu kalau udah besal dan nemanin Althu tiap hali? Yang cinta Althu selamanya?" Tanya Arthur semangat. Dia selalu diberi tahu Ibunya bahwa dia adalah calon Ratu Negeri yang dipimpin orang tuanya, dan akan menemukan seseorang yang akan menjadi pendampingnya, Rajanya, serta satu orang lagi yang akan membantu mereka dalam menjaga kedamaian Kerajaan mereka. Diusianya yang muda Arthur sudah sangat menyukai kata 'cinta', tapi bukan dalam pandangan romantis, hanya dalam bentuk fantasi antara dua pasangan yang telah diikat takdir, dan bagaimana dia akan bisa mendapat orang seperti itu dimasa depan. Dia hanya tidak tahu bahwa akan secepat ini.

"Ya Arthur, kau benar. Namanya Alfred dan dia adalah calon Rajamu. Tapi jangan kasih tahu siapa-siapa ya. Hanya kita, Jack Anna, mentormu, penyihir istana, dan para pelayanmu yang tahu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ini adalah rahasia. Nanti kalau kalian sudah besar kita akan memberi tahu semua orang. Ini akan menjadi kejutan yang sangat besar~~" 'Dan untuk menjaga kalian dari bahaya yang mungkin mengancam' tambahnya dalam hati sembari tersenyum cerah kepada Arthur yang matanya berbinar cerah.

"Kejutan? Benalkah itu Ibu?" Tanya Arthur dengan cadel.

"Benar sayang. Sekarang, apa kamu mau melihatnya? Dia sangat imut, usianya masih 1 tahun, jadi hati-hati ya. Lihat wajahnya-"

~~4 tahun kemudian~~

"Alfred, Arthur, dimana kalian?"

"Ahahaha, Shin-chan tenang saja. Mereka tidak ada dalam masalah, mereka pasti hanya bersembunyi disuatu tempat. Mungkin di... SINI! ~"

Sebuah tangan menyibak permadani yang berada diantara dua patung prajurit. Terlihatlah sebuah lorong panjang temaram yang entah mengarah kemana. Obor-obor tua menyala murung, menerangi lorong panjang tanpa penghuni, selain dua orang anak kecil yang tertawa pelan di mulut lorong rahasia. Ya, salah satunya tertawa, sedangkan yang satu lagi terlihat khawatir.

Mereka menatap si pemilik tangan. Yang tertawa, terlihat lebih muda dan terkecil diantara keduanya, tertawa lebih keras, meski ada raut kecewa di terlintas di wajahnya. Dan yang satunya, yang paling tua diantara keduanya, tampak kaget dan takut, seolah berpikir akan dihukum pancung.

"Nah betulkan Shin-chan~ mereka ada disini. Hehe aku benar lagi~"

"Haah... aku hanya berpikir bagaimana kau bisa menemukan mereka dengan begitu cepat. Atau menemukan semua jalur rahasia ini."

"Aha, jangan salahkan aku detektifku tersayang~ Aku kan memang hebat~ Bahkan kau saja kalah denganku. Hahaha"

"Iya iya. Jangan sombong dulu, kau hanya beruntung."

"Percaya saja dengan pikiranmu itu sayang, bila itu akan menenangkan hatimu~"

Kedua anak itu hanya menatap kedua orang di hadapan mereka dalam diam. Meski seulas senyum mulai merekah di wajah mereka, untuk si kecil, cengiran lebar.

"KAK KAITO, KAK SHINICHI!!"

Kedua anak itu berteriak kegirangan memanggil nama kedua orang tersebut. Meski tadi sang anak yang lebih tua sempat takut, tapi setelah melihat mereka berdua dia merasa lebih tenang. Dia tahu bahwa mereka tak akan dihukum sangat berat oleh mereka, beda lagi ceritanya bila yang menemukan mereka adalah orang lain, terlebih lagi bila itu Jack Anna atau penerusnya, Yao.

Mereka berlari dan memeluk kedua orang tersebut. Si kecil, Alfred berlari dan memeluk kaki orang yang menemukan tempat persembunyiannya tadi. Seorang pria tinggi berambut cokelat gelap berantakan, layaknya sarang burung, dengan mata indigo yang berkilau jahil. "Hai Al~"

Sedangkan anak yang satunya, Arthur, memeluk lembut pasangan si mata indigo. Wanita muda cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang dan beberapa helai rambut yang mencuat melawan gravitasi, seperti milik Alfred, di belakang kepalanya. Manik birunya menatap lembut bocah yang memeluknya, sebelum berubah menjadi kelelahan. "Arthur, Alfred, kalian tahu kan kalau ini adalah waktu belajar? Dan kalian malahan menghilang dan bersembunyi di sini? Hal seperti ini aku mengerti datang dari Alfred, mengingat bagaimana malasnya dia-"

"Hei!" Manyun Alfred yang merasa terhina.

"-tapi aku tak percaya kau juga melakukannya Arthur. Apa ini? Persengkokolan mempermainkanku?" Sambungnya tak memerdulikan teriakan Alfred.

"Tentu tidak detektifku sayang, tapi akan jika aku mendapat kesempatan~"

"Hei! Jaga kata-katamu Kaito!" Teriak sang wanita dengan wajah memerah.

"Hah? Apa maksud kak Kaito? Kak Shinichi?" Tanya Arthur polos.

Alfred juga memandang si pria, Kaito, bertanya dalam diam padanya. Berpikir bahwa maksud Kaito adalah bermain bersama menjahili Kak Shinichi-nya.

Kaito hanya tertawa dan tersenyum jahil kepada dua bocah tersebut, "Haha, tak usah pedulikan aku. Tapi Shin-chan benar, kalian seharusnya tidak kabur, kasihanilah sayangku ini, dia lelah mencari kalian di seluruh kastil, hingga lupa bahwa dia bisa 'melihat' kalian." Katanya dengan wajah yang dibuat sedih kepada kedua bocah itu, sambil memberi tatapan jahil kepada pasangannya dari sudut matanya.

Arthur dan Alfred hanya menundukan wajah. Mereka sadar betul kalau mereka salah, tapi bukan salah mereka kalau mereka tidak suka cara mengajar Mrs. Katherine, yang menurut mereka sangat jahat dan membosankan. Mereka lebih suka diajar kakak Shinichi mereka yang meski dingin sebenarnya sangat baik dan penyabar, apalagi kemampuannya melihat di balik ilusi suaminya, seberapa baguspun dan nyata ilusi tersebut. Dia juga sangat pintar dalam berbagai hal. Seorang omega dan wanita yang sempurna, terkadang Arthur merasa iri terhadapnya.

"Maafkan kami Kak Kaito, Kak Shinichi."

Mendengar penuturan maaf dari kedua bocah tersebut membuat senyuman mengembang di wajah kedua orang yang dimaksud. Mereka tahu bahwa kedua pangeran muda tersebut hanya bermain-main saja. Mereka mengerti alasan mereka suka membolos pelajaran Mrs. Katherine, karena mereka berdua sendiri tidak begitu menyukai wanita tua itu. Sifatnya yang angkuh dan sombong memang sangat terkenal di kumpulan para pelayan dan prajurit istana, tapi mau bagaima lagi, dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang ahli dan tahu banyak soal segala hal mengenai tata cara kerajaan dan lainnya, jadi adalah hal yang wajar bila dia yang menjadi mentor para penerus kerajaan. Meski jujur mereka sendiri lebih memilih wanita tua itu cepat-cepat pensiun dan meninggalkan kastil ini.

"Mengapa bukan kau saja yang menjadi mentor kami Kak Shinichi? Kau tidak kalah pintarnya dengan Mrs. Katherine, bahkan aku yakin kau jauh lebih pintar darinya. Kau juga baik dan penyabar, tidak seperti wanita tua itu yang hanya suka marah-marah dan memandikan kita dengan ludahnya." Rayu Arthur pada Shinichi yang diimbangi oleh anggukan Alfred di sebelahnya.

Shinichi kembali memerah, sedangkan Kaito hanya tertawa kecil dan tersenyum lembut padanya, "Mereka benar Shin-chan, kau pantas menjadi seorang mentor. Kau bahkan sudah ditawari oleh Yang Mulia sendiri untuk menggantikan Mrs. Katherine yang sudah tuan. Bukankah sudah saatnya kau berhenti menjadi pelayan dan mengikuti mimpimu? Dengan menerima pekerjaan ini kau juga bisa punya waktu lebih untuk mengurusi Conan."

Shinichi melihatnya dan tersenyum. Dia memang ingin menerimanya, tapi hanya belum yakin, tapi setelah melihat wajah kedua bocah di hadapannya, dia mulai melunak dan menganggukan kepalanya, tanda persetujuan. "Baiklah aku terima, tapi kalian janji tidak akan pernah kabur dari pelajaranku dan mau menyimak dengan baik ok? Dan Arthur, jaga mulutmu itu. Tak baik menghina orang yang jauh lebih tua darimu. Terlebih lagi seorang nenek-nenek." Nasihatnya.

"Seperti kau tidak pelnah saja. Aku pelnah dengal kau memanggilnya lebih buluk." Bisik Alfred, mendengar nasihat Shinichi pada tunangannya tersebut.

Shinichi yang dengan jelas mendengarnya mendelik tajam pada Alfred dan menjewer kupingnya. "Apa kau bilang?... CEPAT PERGI DAN TEMUI MENTORMU ITU ALFRED F. JONES!" Teriaknya pada Alfred, tak terima di ejek olehnya, sambil menyeretnya ke perpustakaan.

Kaito dan Arthur hanya melihat mereka yang mulai menjauh dalam diam. Bingung. Hingga Arthur membuka mulutnya; "Ada apa dengan Kak Shinichi?"

"Entah. Lagi PMS mungkin?"

"Hah?"

~️️️~

Bintang bersinar dengan terang malam itu. Berkelap-kelip bak permata di langit malam. Menemani bulan dalam menerangi malam, menjadi petunjuk bagi mereka yang bingung dan tak tahu arah. Menghiasi latar hitam-ungu

Namun keindahan malam itu tak dinikmati semua orang. Mereka terlelap dalam mimpi mereka. Menikmati waktu istirahat setelah beraktifitas seharian, tetapi ada juga beberapa dari mereka yang masih terjaga, mencari nafkah demi keluarga tersayang, ada juga yang sekedar terjaga karena suatu hal. Tak terkecuali seorang balita laki-laki yang berlari dari kamarnya menuju kamar disebelahnya.

Anak itu berjinjit pelan mendekati kasur double-bed di dekat jendela raksasa. Kikikan kecil tak sanggup ia tahan ketika sudah dekat dengan kasur tersebut. Dia lalu memanjat dan mendekati sebuah gundukan kecil di tengah kasur tersebut. Tangan-tangan kecilnya terulur dan menggoyangkan gundukan tersebut, tawanya sudah tak bisa lagi dibendung, namun coba dia tahan, takut-takut ada yang mendengar.

"Alty, hei Alty, bangun. Mali kita belmain. Hei, ayo main, aku bosan. Hei Alty bangunlah"

"Uhmm... diamlah Al, aku mau tidur. Sana main sendiri." Jawab gundukan itu setelah lama di ganggu. Namun balita itu tak juga berhenti, justru semakin gencar menggagu ketenangan si pemilik kamar.

"Oh ayolah... plis bangun~"

"Hmmm... diamlah Al..." sebuah tangan menampik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan mendorong si pengganggu hingga terjatuh. Namun si pengganggu tak menyerah. Dia kembali melompat bangun dan mendekati daerah dari gundukan itu yang dia yakini adalah kepalanya dan berbisik:

"Maukah kau membuat boneka salju?~"

Sang pemilik kamar lalu menurunkan selimutnya dan tersenyum jahil kepada pengganggunya.

~️️️~

Suara tawa terdengar riang, bergema di sebuah aula dansa megah bernuansa biru-hitam-putih. Dua orang anak kecil dapat terlihat tertawa bebas bersama. Salah satunya, yang lebih tinggi, sesekali menciptakan cahaya-cahaya kecil berwarna-warni atau butiran-butiran salju yang ditemani cahaya biru terang. Temannya yang lebih kecil hanya tertawa dan akan berteriak senang setiap kali lawan mainnya mengeluarkan salju baru.

Arthur terus menciptakan salju-salju indah dan sesekali memainkan sihir-sihir yang berbeda pada Alfred, namun lebih memilih sihir bakatnya. Dia bahkan membuat lantai aula berubah menjadi gelanggang es agar mereka bisa meluncur dengan bebas. Dia juga membuat salju-salju putih menghiasi aula besar nun kosong tersebut.

Mereka terus bermain hingga bulan berada di posisi tertinggi. Segala macam hal mereka lakukan. Mereka bahkan sempat membuat sebuah boneka salju berbentuk anak laki-laki yang mereka beri nama Sealand. Mereka sungguh bahagia. Hingga...

"Hei Alty, buat aku terbang."

"Baiklah hihi."

Arthur memposisikan dirinya di tengah aula, memperhatikan Alfred yang sedang berdiri di pinggir ruangan, senyum cerah mengembang di wajahnya. "Bersiap-siaplah~"

"Aku selalu siap!"

Arthur mengarahkan tangannya dan menciptakan tumpukan salju kecil di hadapan Alfred yang kemudian dia lompati. Setiap kali Alfred melompat, Arthur akan menciptakan tumpukan salju yang baru. Semakin lama semakin tinggi, dan semakin cepat. Arthur semakin panik, dia belum mampu menguasai sihirnya ini dengan sempurna, Kak Kaito sendiri bilang bahwa dia masih harus belajar sangat banyak, dan sekarang dia dipaksa untuk mengeluarkan sihirnya dengan sangat cepat.

"Alfred pelan-pelan."

Tapi Alfred tak mendengarkan. Dia terus tertawa dan melompati tumpukan yang baru, bahkan terus meneriakan: "Lagi! Lebih cepat lagi!" Pada Arthur.

Arthur semakin kewalahan dan mulai tak fokus. Dia sudah sangat lelah, dan paksaan ini membuatnya tak bisa mengendalikan sihir serta pergerakannya. Paniknya kini semakin bertambah. Tangannya semakin cepat menciptakan salju baru dan dia mulai berputar secepat yang dia bisa untuk mengejar Alfred. Tapi celaka, kakinya tergelincir dan dirinya pun terjatuh. Arthur tak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan, namun dia segera melupakannya setelah dia mendengar teriakan riang Alfred.

Arthur mengangkat tangannya, bersiap untuk membuat salju baru, namun hitungannya meleset, salju yang dia ciptakan justru mengenai Alfred yang masih berada di udara, mendorongnya jatuh ke tumpukan salju dibelakangnya.

Arthur yang panik lalu mendekati Alfred yang terbaring lemas. Dia berusaha membangunkannya, namun nihil. Saat dia mendekapnya, dia melihat, senjuntai rambut pirangnya berubah menjadi putih. Dan tubuh hangatnya kini mulai mendingin. Sangat dingin. Apapun yang dia lakukan untuk membangunkannya tak membuahkan hasil. Saat itu juga Arthur merasa dunianya ditutupi badai salju.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Dan akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga :D
> 
> Aku menghabiskan satu hari ini untuk membuat chapter ini. Aku tidak komplain sih, karena kebetulan tadi pagi guru nggak ada, jadi ada jam kosong di sela-sela membuat tugas.
> 
> Untuk pembaca lain, kalau mau review silahkan aja. Chapter selanjutnya mungkin bakal aku post hari minggu aja, karena besok aku ada rencana, jadi nggak bisa nulis. Tapi liat aja ya, siapa tahu aku bisa nyisipin waktu buat nulis.Chapter 3: Memori yang terganti


	4. Chapter 4

Summary:

Kenangan malam yang hilang. Sebuah kisah yang diawali permainan memori dan diakhiri oleh ciuman. Sihir tak terkendali karena kecelakaan. Kisah cinta yang penuh ujian. USUK Frozen Au. A colaboration from 2 writers. Omegaverse and Cardverse

Pairing:

USUK and hint dari beberapa fandom lain

Warning:

Omegaverse, possible OOC, kemungkinan typo

Disclaimer:

Hetalia bukan punya saya dan milik Himaruya Hidekazu, begitu juga dengan plot dan calon cover, yang merupakan milik teman saya, HarunaIchijou. Serta beberapa karakter dari fandom lain yang saya pinjam.

Bahasa Indonesia

Chapter 3: Memori yang Hilang

Ratu Julia tersentak bangun. Perasaannya tak enak, seolah ada sesuatu yang salah.

Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sang buah hatinya. Dia tak pernah merasakan perasaan ini. Perasaan dimana bahaya mengintai anaknya. Aura di sekitarnya juga terasa aneh. Tidak tenang dan kacau, saling bertempur dan menghancurkan dengan tangan tak kasat mata.

Dia memandang sang suami yang sedang tertidur lelap di sebelahnya. Hal itu membuatnya sempat meragukan perasaannya. Namun seolah tak mau diindahkan, perasaan tak enak itu terus berkecamuk di dadanya.

Tak kuat menahannya, Ratu Julia bangun dari tempat tidur, berhati-hati agar tak membangunkan sang suami. Dia mengambil baju tidurnya dan, setelah menimbang-nimbang sejenak, buku sihir tua miliknya, lalu meninggalkan kamar dalam diam.

Koridor istana malam itu sangat sepi, terlalu sepi, seperti malam itu. Perasaannya makin kacau, mengarahkan kakinya menuju kamar bayi kecilnya.

Melihat pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka membuat hatinya semakin kalut. Ratu Julia mempercepat langkahnya, membanting pintu berharap tak ada masalah. Tapi yang dilihatnya tak sesuai ekspetasi. Hanya ruangan sepi tak berpenghuni yang menyambut dirinya. Sentuhan sihir pendeteksi telah membuktikan tidak adanya jiwa yang bersembunyi.

Ratu Julia semakin panik, pikiran buruk mulai merajalela. Dia beralih menuju kamar Alfred, dan pemandangan yang sama menyambut kedatangannya yang tak terduga.

Tubuhnya terasa dingin. Spekulasi-spekulasi buruk berebut menarik perhatiaannya, menambah beban hatinya.

'Kemana... dimana mereka?'

Ratu Julia tiba-tiba tersentak sadar. Tak ada gunanya dia menangis disini. Dia harus cepat bertindak, bila tidak sesuatu yang buruk mungkin akan terjadi.

Ratu Julia berlari kembali ke kamarnya, membanting pintunya dengan kasar dan membangunkan sang suami dari mimpi indahnya. Bahkan sebelum dirinya dapat mengutarakan satu kata pun sang Ratu sudah mendahuluinya, "Aiden! Cepat pakai jubahmu! Anak kita, Arthur, Alfred!" Teriaknya pada sang Raja yang memandangnya bingung. Sang Ratu tidak kesusahan mengatur nafas, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya tak beraturan, rasa panik terus msnghantui pikirannya.

"Julia, sayang, ada apa? Tenanglah, tarik nafasmu, aku tak bisa mengerti akan apa yang kau katakan. Ada apa dengan Arthur dan Alfred? Mereka baik-baik saja. Tenanglah." Sang Raja berusaha menenagkan sang permaisuri, terus berpikir tentang apa yang membuat istrinya tersayang menjadi kalut begini.

"KATAMU! Mereka hilang Aiden, hilang! Aku sudah mengecek mereka di kamar mereka masing-masing! Tidak ada... tidak ada siapa-siapa disana Aiden... mereka hilang... ah... a... hiks... hiks"

Sang Raja yang melihat istrinya menangis menjadi panik, sudah lama sejak terakhir kali istrinya menangis, dan itu adalah hari kelahiran putra mereka. Namun melihatnya meneteskan air mata, mengkhawatirkan anak mereka, telah menggores hatinya dan menyimpan amarah kepada siapapun yang telah membuatnya menangis seperti ini.

Raja Aiden mendekati istrinya yang masih menangis, berusaha menenangkan dan menghapus air matanya. "Julia tenanglah, panik tak akan membawamu kemana-mana. Kau bahkan tak tahu apakah mereka benar-benar diculik atau hanya sedang bermain di luar malam-malam, mengingat mereka masih anak-anak."

"Hah... hah... hiks... ta-tapi Aiden, mereka tak ada. Me-mereka... aku tak bisa merasakan mereka A-a-aiden. Mereka tak ada Aiden... hiks... hiks..." tangis sang Ratu dalam pelukan suaminya.

Raja Aiden tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia mungkin tak pandai dalam sihir, tapi dia masih mengerti maksud istrinya. Namun meski begitu tidak mungkin istrinya mengecek seluruh kastil, mengingat dia tak memiliki bakat dalam bidang itu dan hanya mampu melakukannya terhadap satu ruangan saja. Sang istri mungkin hanya mengecek kamar mereka dan langsung menciptakan spekulasi buruk. "Julia tenanglah, kau terlalu panik hingga tak dapat berpikir jernih. Kamu hanya mengecek kamar mereka kan?" Anggukan kecil di daerah dadanya menjawab pertanyaan sang Raja, "Artinya kamu hanya tahu mereka tidak ada di kamar. Mungkin mereka hanya sedang bermain di tempat lain. Marilah, kita cari mereka bersama-sama jika itu akan menenangkan hatimu."

"Uhhhh... ha... ba-baik-lah... tapi aku masih merasa khawatir sayang... seolah ada sesuatu yang b-buruk terjadi pada mereka..." isak Ratu Julia sambil berusaha menenangkan diri.

Raja Aiden tak berkata apa, hanya mengangguk dan membimbing istrinya keluar kamar mereka dan mulai menyusuri koridor istana. Dia tak mengutarakannya, tapi melihat kepanikan sang istri membuatnya ikut resah. Sang istri jarang sekali panik atau merasa takut, sekalinya dia merasakan hal tersebut maka ada sesuatu yang tidak wajar. Terlebih lagi hal ini menyangkut putra semata wayang serta calon menantu mereka, ditambah lagi bila ini semua karena instingnya. Mengingat petuah insting seorang ibu kepada anaknya yang selalu benar yang dikenal di seluruh Spades.

'Semoga saja tak ada hal yang buruk terjadi'

Raja Aiden dan Ratu Julia berjalan mengelilingi istana, melewati banyak koridor dan melihat ke dalam setiap ruangan yang mereka lewati, dibantu dengan sihir sang Ratu mereka mampu mengetahui keberadaan setiap orang dalam ruangan-ruangan tersebut tampa harus masuk dan mengeceknya sendiri. Namun meski begitu mereka masih belum dapat menemukan putra mereka. Sang Ratu juga mulai lelah setelah menggunakan sihir terlalu lama, tapi mereka masih belum menyerah, mereka juga tidak ingin memanggil para prajurit, mengingat sebagian besar dari mereka telah dikirim ke berbagai daerah untuk mengawasi pembangunan kerajaan dan sisanya sudah diberikan pos masing-masing untuk berjaga. Sedangkan para pelayan istana tidak ingin mereka ganggu istirahatnya, terutama setelah pesta yang mereka laksanakan kemarin sore.

Mereka telah mengelilingi dua lantai istana dengan hasil yang sama nihilnya. Rasa lelah semakin menusuk, tapi mereka tak mau menyerah. Mungkin setelah lantai ini mereka akan memanggil beberapa penjaga untuk mengecek di bawah tanah, halaman istana serta hutan.

Sang Ratu bersiap untuk mengecek ruangan terakhir di koridor paling ujung di lantai tiga kastil ketika sebuah suara memanggil Raja Aiden dan Ratu Julia dari pintu masuk koridor:

"Yang Mulia, apa yang sedang Anda lakukan selarut ini? Apakah ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk kalian Yang Mulia?"

Sang Raja dan Ratu menengok kebelakang dan menemukan Kaito, penyihir istana kiriman Kerajaan Clubs, sedang berjalan mendekati mereka seraya diikuti bola-bola cahaya di belakangnya, menerangi jalannya di koridor yang temaram. Eksresi bingung tertampang jelas di wajahnya. Sesuatu yang jarang terlihat di wajah pria yang selalu pandai mengendalikan perasaan dan ekspresinya. Seolah mengetahui apa yang sang Raja dan Ratu pikirkan, dia memperbaiki ekspresinya dan menunjukan wajah tembok, tak memberi celah untuk melihat perasaannya.

"Oh Kaito, beruntung kau ada disini, kami sedang mencari Alfred dan Arthur, mereka hilang dari kamar mereka dan kami masih belum bisa menemukannya. Bisakah kau membantu kami mencari mereka? Mungkin kau bisa memanggil para penyihir lain, terutama Hermione, untuk membantu mencari mereka." Perintah sang Raja pada Kaito yang hanya menggagukan kepala dengan ekspresi yang keras, khawatir akan keselamatan para pangeran kecil, dan segera berbalik kembali ke mulut koridor setelah mengucapkan 'Selamat malam' dan menyalami Sang Ratu yang terus diam.

Belum lama mereka berpisah dengan Kaito, derap langkah kaki dapat terdengar dari belakang sang Raja dan Ratu. Ketika mereka melihat siapa orang itu, terlihat seorang remaja gadis berambut cokelat keriting berlari pelan mendekati tempat sang Raja dan Ratu berdiri. Nafasnya sedikit cepat, lelah setelah berlari dari kamarnya di bagian paling timur istana di lantai mereka berada saat ini. Mata cokelat madunya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang sangat besar. Hermione Granger mungkin tidak memiliki hubungan sedekat pasangan Kuroba dengan para pangeran, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak mengkhawatirkan mereka, mengingat dia juga yang mengajarkan tata krama kerajaan kepada para penerus kerajaan.

"Selamat malam Your Highness and Your Majesty, saya mendengar dari Kaito bahwa kedua pangeran telah menghilang, dan Anda meminta saya untuk membantu mencari mereka. Apakah yang mampu saya lakukan untuk membantu Anda, Yang Mulia?" Tunduk Hermione kepada Raja Aiden dan Ratu Julia.

"Hermione, aku memohon kepadamu untuk menggunakan sihir bakatmu dan mencari, mengecek seluruh istana mengenai keberadaan Arthur dan Alfred. Sihir pedeteksimu sangatlah kuat dan bisa mendeteksi keberadaan manusia di jangkauan yang sangat luas sesuai keinginanmu, kau bahkan bisa mendeteksi siapa dan dimana mereka berada berdasarkan aura mereka. Jadi kumohon padamu Hermione, untuk mencari kedua putraku, kepada kami." Pinta serta perintah Sang Raja kepada Hermione yang terus menundukan kepalanya dan mengganguk setuju.

Hermione sempat melirik sang Ratu yang tak mengatakan apa-apa sedari tadi. Hanya diam dengan pandangan yang menerawang jauh, seolah jiwanya tak disini, mengkhawatirkan putranya yang hilang. Hermione mungkin masih muda, baru menginjak 19 tahun September kemarin. Jangankan menikah, pacar pun jauh. Tetapi bukan berarti dia tak mengerti perasaan sang Ratu, mengingat dia memiliki dua sahabat yang suka menghilang dan terlibat masalah, yang sekarang berpisah dengannya, tersebar di dua kerajaan yang berbeda. Harry dia Clubs dan Ron di Hearts. Tak jarang dia merasa khawatir, berpikir akan bagaimana keadaan kedua sahabatnya itu. Apakah mereka sehat? Masih hidup? Apalagi Harry yang baru saja dinikahkan kepada seorang Alpha wanita, adik perempuan Ron, April lalu.

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukan saatnya untuk bernostalgia. Sekarang dia memiliki tugas yang penting, mencari kedua pangeran yang menghilang dari kamar mereka.

Hermione mengangkat kedua tangannya, salah satunya menggenggam sebuah tongkat sihir dengan kuat. Matanya terpejam, memfokuskan pikirannya kepada sihirnya dan area yang akan dia 'rasakan'. Aura disekitarnya terasa berat, akibat sihirnya yang semakin fokus pada tubuhnya, mengakibatkan rambut ikalnya terangkat, seolah tertiup angin. Ketika dia telah merasa cukup, Hermione membuka matanya, menunjukan cokelat madu yang telah berubah warna menjadi kuning keemasan, terfokus kepada titik yang hanya dia bisa lihat. Tak mengindahkan sang Raja dan Ratu yang berdiri di belakangnya, memastikan dan melihatnya. Sebuah kalimat latin yang jarang terucap, kini keluar dengan indahnya dari bibir sang penyihir muda, meminta bantuan ngasih magicuntuk menemukan kedua pangeran:"Homenum Revelio!"

Gelombang cahaya keluar dari tongkatnya, melingkar, mengelilingi tubuhnya dan kemudian menyebar keseluruh penjuru istana. Matanya tetap fokus dan tak berkutik sama sekali, memperhatikan dan mempelajari setiap aura yang dilewati sihirnya. Hal ini terus berlangsung tak sampai 2 menit ketika Hermione mengedipkan matanya dan menurunkan tangannya. Dia menghembuskan nafas sejenak dan kemudian tersenyum kecil tanpa menghilangkan keseriusan yang masih terpancar di matanya. Dan berkata kepada Raja Aiden dan Ratu Julia: "Aku menemukan mereka."

~️️️~

Tempat yang diarahkan Hermione rupanya adalah di Ballroom utama yang terletak di bagian paling belakang lantai dasar istana dan menghadap langsung ke arah kebun bunga istana. Kebun bunga yang dimaksud adalah kebun yang dirancang sendiri oleh Ratu pertama Spades, Ratu Guinevere. Sebuah kebun yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam spesies bunga dan pohon, namun memiliki mawar biru yang mendominasi kebun indah tersebut.

Ballroom tersebut juga tak kalah indahnya dengan kebun bunga tempatnya melihat. Denga bentuk lingkaran besar dengan kaca-kaca raksasa dan gorden baby blue dan putih menghiasi pinggirnya. Tiang-tiang berukir indah yang menopang balkon yang mengarah ke lantai dansa dari marmer berlukis indah. 2 tangga indah berdiri megah di sisi kiri dan kanan pintu mahogani besar, menghubungkan lantai dasar dengan balkon.

Sebuah pemandangan indah Ballroom yang semakin indah dengan butiran salju putih dan lantai yang berubah menjadi biru es dengan motif-motif indah, yang tentu sebelumnya tak ada. Namun pemandangan indah tersebut dipatahkan oleh dua orang anak yang berpelukan di tengah ruangan. Meski yang sebenarnya adalah salah satu dari mereka memeluk yang lainnya, yang kini sedang terkulai lemas.

"ARTHUR! ALFRED!"

Sang Raja dan Ratu serta Hermione berteriak kaget. Mereka berlari mendekati kedua anak tersebut. Ratu Julia menarik Alfred yang pingsan ke dalam gendongannya sedangkan Raja Aiden berusaha menenangkan Arthur yang menangis keras, berusaha meraih Alfred sambil memanggil-manggil namanya. Hermione yang melihatnya tak bisa bisa berkata apa-apa dan lebih memilih untuk mulai menghilangkan salju-salju yang menumpuk di Ballroom tersebut.

"Ohhh... Alfred... Arthur apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua? Arthur kau tak apa kan sayang? Tak ada yang luka kan?" Tanya Sang Ratu halus kepada Arthur, sambil terus memeluk putra keduanya yang dia rasa terlalu dingin. Suatu hal yang membuatnya sangat khawatir namun dia tahan untuk memastikan keadaan putra semata wayangnya yang terus menangis.

"I-i-ibu... Al-Alfred... hik... di-dia... Ibu... huuuu... Alfred tidak mau bangun... di-dia d-d-d-d-dingin bu... huaaa... ini sa-lahku bu... huaaa... ha... uhhhh..." tangis Arthur, mengadu kepada sang Bunda. Air matanya tak mau berhenti mengalir. Dia sungguh merasa bersalah akan apa yang terjadi pada tunangannya itu. Takut dia akan kehilangannya.

"Apa maksudmu Arthur? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sang Raja, mencoba menenangkan putranya.

"Ki-kita sedang b-b-bermain... hik... d-dia... A-alfred me... uhhhh... memintaku untuk me-menemaninya bermain... hik... hik... t-t-tapi dia tak mau ber-ber-berhenti... dia terus me-melompat... aku suruh dia pe-pelan-pelan... la-lalu aku... aku... uahhhhh..." tangis Arthur semakin kencang, dia memalingkan badannya dan memeluk sang Ayah, meminta perlindungan darinya. Sesekali cegukan keluar dari bibir mungilnya, disertai dengan bisikan-bisikan dan permohonan maaf darinya.

Melihat reaksi Arthur membuat Sang Raja dan Ratu semakin khawatir dan takut. Hermione yang juga mendengarnya ikut meneteskan air mata, bingung karena tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menenangakan sang calon Ratu yang sudah dia anggap adik sendiri dan menolong calon Rajanya agar terbangun dari pingsannya.

Hal itu terus berlanjut, dengan Ratu Julia yang berusaha menenangkan Arthur sambil berusaha menghangatkan tubuh Alfred yang kian mendingin, Raja Aiden yang berusaha mengambil poin-poin penting dari cerita Arthur dan menepuk-nepuk punggung kecilnya sambil mempererat pelukannya demi memberi keyakinan pada Arthur bahwa dia tidak marah padanya, dan Hermione yang terus berusaha menghangatkan Ballroom tersebut tanpa membuahkan hasil. Hingga Kaito dan Lina, penyihir kiriman kerajaan Hearts, tiba di Ballroom beku tersebut.

"Yang Mulia, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa... mengapa ruangan ini terselimuti salju? Mungkinkah..." Lina yang langsung menerjang masuk merendahkan suaranya ke bisikan ketika melihat keadaan Ballroom yang masih diselimuti salju ciptaan Arthur. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang dan memalingkan kepalanya ke Kaito yang baru mengambil langkah untuk menolong Hermione, "Kaito, bagaimanapun juga jangan biarkan sedikitpun udara dingin keluar. Lalu beritahu Hermione untuk jangan terlalu menghabiskan tenaganya untuk menghilangkan semua salju ini, karena mereka adalah ciptaan Arthur yang tidak terkendali. Hanya Arthur yang bisa menghilangkannya."

Kaito yang mendengar penuturan Lina hanya mengangguk mengerti setelah menghapus keterkejutannya. Dia juga menyadari apa yang dilihat Lina, kekuatan, terutama bakat spesial, bila tidak diajarkan dengan benar dan mulai bergerak berdasarkan perasaan pemiliknya akan berakibat buruk, bukan hanya kepada sang pemilik tapi juga orang-orang disekitarnya. Karena bila tak terkendali kekuatan tersebut akan memakan sang pemilik dari dalam.

Lina memperhatikan Kaito yang berbisik pada Hermione, melihat bagaimana Hermione tampak terkejut dan menghentikan kegiatannya. Mereka lalu berpindah kembali ke arah pintu masuk Ballroom sedangkan Lina berjalan mendekati Sang Raja dan Ratu serta kedua pangeran muda.

"Yang Mulia, kumohon berikanlah hamba ini kesempatan untuk mengecek Tuan Muda Alfred. Hamba ingin mencari tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, mungkin ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membantu." Kata Lina seraya berlutut di hadapan Baginda Raja Aiden dan istrinya yang masih berusaha menghangatkan Alfred.

"Apakah kau yakin?"

"Mungkin tak 100% tapi hamba yakinkah Anda bahwa hamba mampu menolongnya."

Sang Raja dan Ratu saling bertatapan, berkomunikasi dalam diam, dan menimbang-nimbang perkataan Lina. Hingga akhirnya Ratu Julia menganggukan kepalanya yang kemudia dibalas dengan helaan nafas dari Raja Aiden. "Baiklah kau boleh memeriksanya, tapi ingat, apabila kau melakukan sesuatu yang macam-macam maka aku akan mengirimu kembali ke kerajaanmu dan memastikan bahwa dirimu tak akan pernah diterima dimanapun." Ancam Sang Raja, meski jujur dia tak mau melakukannya, namun demi keselamatan anak-anaknya maka dia tak akan gegabah menerima bantuan orang lain.

"Tenanglah Rajaku, hamba hanya akan melihat dimana luka Pangeran Alfred dan menentukan cara mengobatinya."

Lina mendekati Alfred yang masih terkulai lemas di pelukan Sang Ratu. Badannya dingin, dan dia terlihat tidak nyaman. Lina juga melihat bagaimana salah satu bagian rambutnya berubah menjadi seputih salju. Ekspresinya sedikit mengeras tetapi terdapat bayangan kelegaan terpancar dibaliknya.

Tangan kirinya kemudian dia dekatkan ke dahi Alfred. Terlihat cahaya merah terpancar dari sana, menari-nari bak kobaran api, namun dia sama sekali tak terlihat kesakitan ataupun kepanasan. Lina kemudia meletakan telapak tangannya di dahi Alfred dan mulai melafalkan beberapa mantra: "Dhuh gusti, mugi karsaa paring pangapunten, supados kawula sagah nyuwun panglipur, mugi karsaa nguwalaken mengsah saha nampeni pangeling-eling. Muga-muga kabetyikan lan katentreman bakal kaparingake marang kowe." 

Cahaya merah yang meliputi tangannya kini semakin terang hingga sebelum menghilang dan terserap masuk ke kepala Alfred. Sekita suhu tubuh Alfred kembali normal dan wajahnya tak menguratkan lagi ketidak nyamanan, digantikan oleh senyum manis seolah dirinya hanya tertidur dan mendapat mimpi indah.

Lina kemudian memundurkan badanya dan tersenyum kecil melihat tubuh Alfred yang kini semakin membenamkan diri dipelukan Sang Ratu. Senyuman sedikit hilang ketika dia menatap Arthur yang masih menangis sambil memperhatikan Alfred dibalik pelukan Sang Ayahanda, "Pangeran Arthur, apa kau tak apa? Apakah kau terluka?" Tanyanya lembut, tak ingin membuat sang pangeran muda semakin takut.

Arthur hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa mengutarakan sepatah katapun. Lina yang melihatnya semakin merasa kasihan. Memiliki suatu bakat adalah hal luar biasa, namun akan menjadi sebuah senjata mematikan apabila si pemilik takut dan tak dapat mengontrolnya. Bila tak segera ditangani akan berakibat fatal, dan berdasarkan apa yang dia lihat, dia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ada kemungkina Pangeran Arthur akan takut terhadap bakatnya dan tak ingin menguasainya.

"Oh pangeranku janganlah kau menangis. Pangeran Alfred tidak kenapa-napa, dia hanya tertidur sekarang ini. Hanya saja dia tak akan mengingat malam ini sama sekali."

"Apa maksudmu Lina?" Tanya Ratu Julia mendengar pengujaran Lina. Tak mengerti sepenuhnya akan apa yang Penyihir Merah Lina lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Alfred.

"Seperti yang Yang Mulia ketahui tentang bakat hamba, hamba bukan hanya mampu membaca pikiran seseorang, namun juga memainkan memori dan jalan pikiran mereka. Apa yang hamba lakukan tidak lain adalah mengganti memori Pangeran Alfred. Diingatannya malam ini tidak lain hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Kita semua sangat beruntung dia terkena di kepala dan buka di jantung. Karena apabila di jantung maka tak akan ada yang dapat menyelamatkannya."

Penuturan Lina membuat semua orang disana membeku. Tak pernah sedikitpun terlintas dibenak mereka seberapa dekatnya Alfred dengan kematian. Keheningan itu kemudian pecah oleh tangisan Arthur yang kembali keras, ketika dia menyadari apa hasil dari ketidak sengajaanya terhadap masa depan bocah yang sangat dia cintai itu.

Raja Aiden dan Ratu Julia berusaha menenangkan Arthur, sedangkan Kaito dan Hermione yang sedari tadi menjaga pintu masuk Ballroom menjadi panik ketika melihat es mulai menyambar tembok dan pintu mahogani tersebut. Di lain sisi Lina segera mengeluarkan bola-bola cahaya kecil dari ujung jarinya dan mengarahkannya ke kepala Arthur. Seketika tangisannya berhenti dan dia mulai tampak lemas namun masih memegang kesadarannya.

"Pangeran Arthur tenanglah, ini semua bukanlah kesalahanmu. Kau hanya kelelahan dan belum mampu mengedalikan kemampuanmu sepenuhnya. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu dan dengan terus berlatih maka kau akan mampu menguasai bakatmu itu."

Arthur hanya diam dan menutup matanya, membenamkan kepalanya dalam pelukan hangat Ayahnya. Melihatnya seperti itu membuat kesedihan menyebar dan menusuk hati semua yang ada di sana.

"Apakah tak ada cara lain Lina?" Tanya Raja Aiden selagi memeluk Arthur lebih dalam.

"Hamba sebenarnya juga mengganti segala memori Pangeran Alfred, dia tak akan mengingat bahwa dia adalah calon Raja, ataupun tentang pertunangannya dengan Arthur. Dia hanya akan mendapatkannya kembali bila dia dapat menemukan kembali cintanya pada Arthur dan mendapat balasan yang sama. Hanya pada saat itulah kutukannya akan hilang dan dia bisa kembali normal. Namun bila dia mendapatkan kembali memorinya sebelum hari itu tiba, maka dirinya akan diambil oleh Dewi Salju yang memberkahi Pangeran Arthur. Dan harus dicatat, Pangeran Arthur harus mampu menguasai kemampuannya sebelum hari itu tiba, karena pada akhirnya dialah yang akan benar-benar mematahkan kutukan yang dia ciptakan sendiri." Jawaban yang Lina berikan.

Semuanya hanya diam dan memperhatikan bagaimana semua salju dan es mencair dan perlahan hilang dari Ballroom tersebut dengan sendirinya. Tak ada yang menyadari bahwa sebenarnya sang pangeran bermanik hijau masih terbangun dan mendengar penuturan Lina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya apabila ada suatu kesalahan dalam chapter ini, dari bentuk apapun.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh ya saya ada makek mantra Harry Potter dan pakek Bahasa Jawa untuk mantranya Lina. Maaf ya kalau salah, soalnya saya pakai Google Translate. Saya sebenarnya udah menanyakan kebenaran tulisan itu sama Ibu saya dan dia bilang bener. Maklum, saya ini bukan orang Jawa jadi nggak tahu, maunya pakai Bahasa Bali tapi nggak bisa bahasa alusnya jadi saya pakek Bahasa Jawa yang ada di Google Translate.
> 
> Chapter 4: Dekat Tapi Tak Nampak

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini merupakan ide teman saya, saya hanya menuliskannya saja. Semua OC milik saya, kecuali nama dari orang tua Al dan Arthur, mereka diberi oleh teman saya.


End file.
